


only a stranger in the dark (cause in the light I'm yours)

by stephpeanutbutter16



Series: Midnight Memories [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, M/M, but I was re-reading this and felt it should be tagged, less than a sentence, more midnight memories stuff, more one shots, so brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short little drabble about harry and louis and cute. takes place during tmh tour</p><p>or how why don't we go there came to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	only a stranger in the dark (cause in the light I'm yours)

Louis sighed as he looked out over the water. He was alone, standing on the bridge in somewhere, USA. He didn’t know, nor did he really care where he was. All that mattered was that he was alone. He took a deep breath and took in the sight below him. It would be so easy, and for a split second, he considered making the leap into the dark water. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, taking a step back from the edge. He looked around started walking back towards the hotel, his hood up over his head. 

“Watch where you’re going mate.” He muttered angrily, bumping into another person.

“Sorry pal.” the guy replied, smiling cheekily, causing Louis to roll his eyes fondly. 

“What are you doing out here?” Harry asked his boyfriend softly, grabbing his hand as they started walking away from the hotel, covered by the dark of midnight. They walked around the park, the first sense of anonymity either had had in years. 

“Think about all the places we could go, just you and me.” Louis said quietly, after a bit of time. “If we didn’t have to worry about being seen. If we could do this in public, Hazza.” He murmured, before pulling Harry into a kiss. one of their only ones outside since they met. Louis melted against Harry’s lips, falling into his boyfriend. 

“Let me set you free, we can get to the other side Lou, if you give me the key.” Harry mumured back. “We could come out Lou, if you let that be an option. Would it really be that bad?” Harry asked softly. He just wanted everyone to know that he was Louis’ and that Louis was his. 

 

Let’s take a ride, out in the cold air. I know the way, why won’t you go there, with me.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. Hopefully i'll be posting some more stuff soon :) 
> 
> love you all,  
> steph  
> also I'm always taking prompts here or on my tumblr shipsdreamsandmakebelieve.tumblr.com


End file.
